a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to playing apparatus for disc golf games, and, more particularly, to a disc golf target having an improved structure for intercepting and capturing a disc which is directed at the target.
b. Related Art
Disc golf is an increasingly popular game in which plastic discs (somewhat similar to the discs sold under the trademark "FRISBEEI") are directed at a series of targets which are arranged to form a "course". The game is played according to rules which correspond roughly to those for conventional golf, and the course if often laid out in and around trees and other obstacles so as to present an increased challenge. Thus, the object is usually to start at a specified point and work towards the target, attempting to place the disc in the target with the least number of throws.
While several different types of targets are in use, most have some form of basket or other receptacle which is mounted on a post or other support, often with some form of structure being mounted above the basket for intercepting the disc so that it falls into the basket. A recurring problem, however, is that the discs (which must maintain a fairly high minimum speed in order to remain airborne) tend to bounce off of this structure, so that even if the player scores a direct "hit" the disc fails to fall into the basket. In some prior designs the interception structure has been provided with a conical surface in an effort to deflect the discs into the basket, but the tendency has still been for the disc to bounce off of the structure instead of being captured.
Another disadvantage of prior types of targets is that these have generally been limited to having a single configuration. In other words, even though the targets may be arranged about a course, the targets themselves are all identical, thereby limiting the challenge to the players. For example, most prior targets have tended to be "omni-directional", in that they are designed to receive a disc which enters them from any direction. Thus, these targets allow all putts to be made by throwing the disc straight at the target.
To make the course more challenging or to take advantage of certain obstacles, however, it may be desirable to configure some of the targets so that they are "directional" in nature, so that they more readily intercept and receive a disc entering from one direction than from another. For example, a directionally-biased target could be used to require the player to use a more challenging, curved flight path to "hole out" from a distance, rather a simple, straight throw.
Still further, it would be desirable in certain applications to be able to selectively re-configure individual target assemblies, so as to be able to provide a varying challenge without having to purchase additional or different target assemblies. Again, prior forms of targets generally have only a single configuration, thereby obviating any such option.
Consequently, there exists a need for a disc golf target having a structure which reduces or eliminates the problem of discs bouncing off of the target when it is properly hit. Furthermore, there exists a need for such target which can be configured so as to be directional in nature, i.e., so that the target will more preferentially receive discs from one or more selected directions. Still further, there exists a need for such a target which can be re-configured so as to vary the challenge which is offered thereby. Still further, there exists a need for such a target which is economical to manufacture, and which is durable and long-lasting in use.